The Stars Above
by Sooky-babi
Summary: Hinata is dying...it's been two years since the chuunin exams she must make an important desicion (kaka,Gai and the 3rd hakages are dead)pairings NejiHina. Naruhin, Inoshika, leesaku


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto but I will in my next life WHEN I reincarnate as Kishimotos' Son then I will inherit it

*evil laughter* 

Pairings: Naru/Hina, Neji/Hin, Shika/Ino, Sakura/Lee, and Sasuke is a loner for now ;)I am so mean lol

A/N: my first ever Fanfic lol please enjoy my weird and unusual ideas ~ Basically alot of character from the org ARE dead Hinata got a job @ the ramen store and she is have a rough time in life. Dark DARk DARK~~~ the first chapter is just introducing the feelings and ideas i am going to develope. the 2 nd chap is where the story unfolds 

**The stars above: awakening **

**Lee's pov **

I lift up my left arm *sniff*... Ekk I'm starting to smell that's enough training for today...I better wash myself or Sakura would yell at me, I giggle as I picture her rip my clothes of my back as I run for cover. "Yeah!" I jump up and do my familiar nice guy stance, *Gai sensei's pose*,I mutter to myself " you broke your promise Gai Sensei," I quickly bend over to grab the limp bundle of bandages off the ground at the same time to hide the tears in my eyes. I promised not to cry... I look up at the crimson sky, blood...I shake the thought out of my head then I smile Sakuras soft red hair" time to go home now...she's waiting for me".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hinata and Naruto at the Ramen shop:**

Hinata approaches Naruto who is sitting by himself on a table, he seems to be starring at something, she gently starts talking, trying not to startle him.

"Ano...Naruto-kun can i..i help you" Hinata shielded her eyes from Naruto, avoiding any possible contact when he turns around. But he kept in his own world. She reaches to tap Naruto on the shoulder" ...Na--ruuto kun...is something wrong ?" 

"Ehhh...?"Narutos azure eyes gazed at her, Hinata quickly diverted her eyes to the ground "Nani..Hinata chan?"...He didn't want to be rude to her, something was bothering him and he can't blame her, nor can't he tell her. "Hinata-chan ...I'll have the Miso Ramen with extra pork, domo arigato."

"H.aaii!" Hinata turns away and heads to the kitchen. She feels a coldness in her heart, Naruto seems odd...is there something bothering him?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Naruto's pov**

God damn Neji, all his fault, if he didn't bring it up...why did he bring it up? I told him why I deserved her more I explained it to him, why does he want to fight with me over her, is it because he holds a grudge from the time I kicked his ass "he he he" i smiled to myself. My seriousness returned...why didn't he just understand...This is the the beginning...

Footsteps behind me...must be Hinata. She too gentle ...if she finds out whats going on behind her she'll probably run away, No I won't tell her yet. Maybe Shikamura can help me out..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time : 10 pm :Hinata gets off work

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Neji pov:**

I wait patiently for Hinata to return, I hope that Naruto didn't get in my way. *smirk* pesty annoying brat. The Hyuga mansion is at rest, silence engulfs it...She must be tired by now that makes it easier, she lets her guard down too easily --------*footsteps*.--------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hinata pov: **(walking back to the Hyuga mansion)

I felt my cheeks burn, Naruto-kun walks beside me...what should I say...this isn't the first time I've been alone with a boy..Shino and Kiba but why can't I concerntrate...My heart flutters when I felt Naruto's hand grasp mine, I squeaked. What is he doing...my whole body seems to heat up...god I must look like the lobster in the ramen shrimp and lobster combo...*he he* what was thinking...work ...?

"Hinata-chan, are you okay?"Naruto turned to face me... we pause on the stone path way...a breath of wind passes between us...I felt my body shake...I am so embarrassing...he must think I am an weird girl, I mean Shika and Ino always hold hands...and lee and.. Narutos voice interupts my thoughts "Hinata, there's something I wan't to tell you." This wasn't Naruto, it can't be...he is acting too serious...

I deep voice startles the both of us*clears his throat..*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three figures stand in the night breeze, the black canvas above light up with the moon and the stars ...(to be continued)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: u guessed right?? who is this voice...quiet obvious if you ask me (^;^") How was this first chapter?? aye please don't hurt me i am only 16 ~~ lol please read and review ~~


End file.
